Pungent
by thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: Elsa tries to break off her relationship with Kristoff, sure that they will never be able to marry because she is royalty and he is not. However, Kristoff has some news for her. Kristelsa crack


"Kristoff..." Though Elsa held his hands, her gaze was turned away from him. All around them, ice formed - hard, sharp ice. The temperature in the room plummeted, and a shiver ran up Kristoff's spine; he may have been used to the cold, but even this was a little too much for him.

He reached out and cupped her chin in his hand. "Oh, Elsa, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Kristoff, you and I have been seeing each other for a long time. I truly do care for you, and I want us to spend our lives together." She broke away from him, wrapping her arms around herself. "But royal law states that I cannot marry a commoner like you; I wish that it didn't have to be this way, but this is a law that even a ruler cannot break. I can't go on with our relationship knowing that you and I never truly can be together, Kristoff; it makes me feel as though I am hurting you."

She stood alone, ice forming around her. It truly did compliment her, and made Kristoff want to reach out and embrace her even more; however, this hardly seemed like the time.

"Elsa," he spoke, carefully taking a step forward. "You can't marry because I am neither royal nor rich?"

"No, Kristoff," she responded.

"Even after I helped your sister years ago?" It had been done out of fear for Anna's safety; Kristoff had managed to get a wonderful friend out of that, and meet her wonderful (not to mention gorgeous) sister.

"Even with your wonderful deeds, and rank as Arrandelle's Official Ice Harvester, we cannot marry. It just is not allowed."

Kristoff bit his lip. "So that means you could marry that scumbag from the Southern Isles, whatever his name was, because he was royal? You could marry that two-faces monster, but not a guy like me?"

Elsa nodded.

Kristoff sighed. "I guess it's time to admit a secret of my own to you, Elsa."

"What?" Her voice shook slightly. "Kristoff, is something wrong?"

"What's wrong is that I never told you before this." Kristoff took a long, deep breath of air, then exhaled. It was a secret of his, a part of him, but something that he would have had to eventually reveal somewhere down the line. "I am royalty."

For a moment, all was silent other than the sound of ice cracking beneath Kristoff's feet as he walked towards Elsa.

"You have to be joking." Elsa stepped away from him. "You can't really be serious. Kristoff, I know you want to try and help make me feel better, but this is not working."

"I'm not lying to you." He looked towards a window, looking to the bright, sunny day outside. "I really am royalty, honest."

"Where could you possibly be ruling or be an heir to the throne to?"

"I have no country."

"You were usurped from your throne, which is why you harvest ice?"

He shook his head. "No, not that either." He leaned back his head, then began to chant.

Once he had finished, the sound of hooves, both near and far, ran through his ears.

"What's that sound that I'm hearing?" A look of distress passed Elsa's face, and more ice formed.

"Relax, Elsa, they're only reindeer."

"Sven does not make that noise!"

"There are far more reindeer out there than Sven. In fact, many more are racing towards the castle right now."

"Why?" Elsa turned towards the window. "What does this even have to do with anything?"

"You know how you have the incredible power to control ice and snow? Well, I can control reindeer, and any and all reindeer bow down to me as their king. They obey my every order."

"You're serious?"

"I'm absolutely serious." Kristoff began walking towards her again. "I am the reindeer king, called pungent by some. We most certainly can marry."

"But the very name, reindeer king, sounds ridiculous!" As soon as the words were said, Elsa put her hands over her mouth. "Oh, Kristoff, I'm so sorry! That sounds incredibly rude of me; please forgive me."

"It's alright," he said. He smiled. "It doesn't matter what anyone says, or what that law says. I'm a king."

"Do you honestly think that anyone would allow us to we'd and for you to join the royalty of Arrandelle?"

He smirked. "Of course we can." He cocked his head towards the window. "You hear that? That's the sound of a hundreds, maybe even thousands, of reindeer running as fast as their legs can possibly carry them to your castle. If someone wants to try and stop us from marrying, then they'll have to stand up against those guys. Sven will be the angriest reindeer of all."

Elsa laughed. "I had never thought of that."

Kristoff leaned forward. "May I?"

"Of course," Elsa said, leaning closer to him.

The kiss was real, the best that Kristoff had ever had. Elsa wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning further into him.

Once they released, Kristoff looked over to her. Her cheeks were slightly pink, and she had a wide smile spread across her face; she looked absolutely adorable.

"Elsa," he said.

"Yes?"

"I hope your royal kitchen has lots of carrots. My reindeer are probably hungry, and they all deserve a good meal. Not all of them are going to bring Olaf's nose back like Sven does."


End file.
